Misty nights
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: Alois goes to Ciel's house on Halloween even he refuses to go to a party and draggs along Sebastian. Sparks fly and Alois is a cock-block. Murder, jealously slight cielxalois lotsa cielxsebastian. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my desk, bored, in science. Everyone around me was talking, shouting, throwing things. I sighed. High school was boring.. and loud. But also easy. For me at least. I worked hard to get all A's. The class got louder, everyone trying to talk over everyone else. My head started to ache.

"Ugh." I closed my deep blue eyes, laying my head on my desk. Someone, though I knew exactly who it was, poked me in the back. My eye twitched under my eyelid in annoyance.

"Whats wrong Ciel! It's almost Halloween!" The blond yelled excitedly over the others to be heard. I sat up, frowning.

"Exactly." Alois frowned at the word.

"Common Ciel~! It will be fun! Free candy, costumes, the par-"

"Everybody quiet!" The teacher yelled as he walked in from the back room. The man had to be at least 60. His head was bald and shiny. Everyone said he was a creeper, pervert, molester... you get the point. And I second that. I looked up at the complaining boy.

"I'm not going to the party. You can't make me." I whispered. Alois frowned.

"Wanna bet?" He asked, smiling. I tilted my head in amusement.

"You know I always win. Don't try to hard, you'll hurt yourself." Alois pouted/

"Fine... Then I'm coming over." I frowned.

"Alois, Go to your party." Annoyed, my head thumped.

"Nope~ You are _not _staying home alone on Halloween, people.. have.. died!" He said dramatically. I sighed, looking at the clock. When will this end?

As if my prayers were answered, the bell rang loudly and everyone stood, grabbing their stuff. Alois followed me out of the room. This was not helping my headache.

"Why..?" I asked, looking at him and then back to dodging the other students.

"You will be lonely."

"_I_ will be fine. Now shut up." I walked down the stairs to my favorite class, french. Unfortunately, Alois had the same class as me.

When I walked in, the teacher greeted me and I said a simple 'bojour' and sat. Taking out my note book, I frowned at the shadow that hovered over my desk.

"But Ciel~ you can;t not let me in!" I frowned deeply at his annoying voice.

"I can because-"

"Trancy, assayez-vous." The dark gray haired teacher said as the bell rang. Alois obeyed and sat. "Bonjour class." The teacher said. He was my favorite teacher. He was fun and didnt bore us like the others. The class replied and started to check homework. It didn't take long for a note to be thrown in front of my face and on my desk.

I frowned. Alois doesn't know how to stop does he? The damn blonde was determined to go over to my house. I sighed and wrote back 'what ever' not really reading it and threw it back. After class, I gathered my things. School was over for the week and everyone ran out the door. And luckily I got to walk home alone.

When I got home, my aunt was cooking. "I'm home." I announced. My aunt looked around the corner of the kitchen wall and smiled.

"Welcome home Ciel! How was school?"

"Well enough." She smiled.

"Can you hand out candy tomorrow? I have somewhere to go." I nodded. "Wonderful!" She put a large pan in the oven. "Take that out in a hour okay?"

"Alright." Madam smiled and hugged me, frowning when I didn't hug back and pulled away, kissing my cheek and left the room.

After a hour, I took the casserole out of the oven. The phone rang and I put down the oven mit and answered the phone.

"Ciel! Guess what!" Alois practically yelled into the phone. He didn't even give me time to answer when he started talking again. "Sebastian said he would come with me to your house!" I paused.

"Who?" Alois gasped.

"You don't know who Sebastian is? _The_ Sebastian Michaelis?" I shook my head, even though he couldn't see.

"No... Whats so amazing about him?" Alois gasped, yet again, like I offended him.

"He is the most amazing guy at school! He is so perfect! And oh~ his eyes! Such a unnatural color! And-"

I hung up the phone, shaking my head. "How annoying.." I mumbled and went to do homework. "What could possibly be so amazing about this 'Sebastian' any way?" I said out loud to myself and looked out of the window to see the darkening sky.

Like every other night, my aunt brought home another man. My head ached all day and I heard the noises from the bed room as I finished my homework.

Later that night, I was eating and Madam red eventually came down the stairs. She looked like she just got laid...wait.. she did. I sighed. Madam smirked. "What's wrong? You jealous you don't have my looks? Your adorable! Don't worry~ You will get laid some day!" I blushed faintly and twitched, deciding not to comment, I went to bed. And I could not stop thinking about the mysterious Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to pounding on my door. I groaned, rolling over and yelped as I fell off my bed. I stood, scowling and wincing as my ankle shot pain. The pounding got louder and I went down the stairs, through the living room, and to the door, throwing it open and sighed, seeing Alois.

"What?" I asked, cranky and ankle thumping with pain. Alois frowned.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side the bed." The blonde crossed his arms.

"What time is it anyway? Why are you here?" I yelled. Alois pouted.

"I feel loved. And its three forty."

"What!" I gasped slightly and looked inside at the clock. Three forty-five.

I ran back inside. Madam was already gone because of the weekend, she never stuck around much on weekends. I went to my room and quickly changed. I walked back to the living room and Alois was watching T.V.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked and Alois grinned.

"Yup." I sighed.

"I have to get some things from the store. Do. Not. Touch. Anything." I emphasized each word. Alois laughed.

"What do you think I'll do? Burn it down?" The blonde asked in an annoying voice. I nodded.

"Yup." I then left, leaving a frowning Alois.

When I got back from the store, I sighed in relief that the house wasn't burnt down. But when I walked in, I froze. Their was a dark purple garland around the stair railing. A dark rug covered the floor and decorations were everywhere.

"Alois! What the hell?" I yelled looking at the zombie boy. He smiled.

"Whaaat~?" Alois pranced around me.

"Why didn't you listen to me!"

"Why would I do that?" Alois grinned.

"Take it down." I said sternly. Alois was still dancing around me.

"N~o~p~e~! " He sang. I looked at the clock and it was already five. I then looked at Alois.

"Why are you here again?"

"Whats with all the questions? Just relax!"

I frowned, my head ached and Alois finally stopped jumping only to push a pile of clothes to my chest, pushing me against the table which apparently was a pumpkin display.

"Aloi-"

"Put those on!" He said cheerfully.

"Stop.. why are you doing all of this? I-" I stopped talking as someone knocked on the door. I was pushed to the stairs. Alois more hyper than ever.

"Go!" He giggled. I shook my head and went to change.

I walked into my small room. A bed against the wall, dresser against the other wall and a window above the small bed. I looked at the bundle in my arms, dropping them on the bed, locking the door in case Alois barged in and I undressed. I took another look at the clothed and picked up a silk fabric. Yep, it was a cape.

I dressed, looking at myself in the full length mirror. I was a vampire. Well, I looked like one at least.

I was wearing a dark red vest and under that a puffy white dress shirt with frills on the collar and at the sleeve cuffs. The pants were pitch black and boots were on my feet. Heeled boots to be exact. Even though now one could tell, they were knee length with silver buttons to keep them firmly on my leg. On my back was a silk black cape. I was also wearing eyeliner. Yes. Eyeliner. And sharp, pearly white fangs except for the red on the tips, looking like blood. On my hands, thin black gloved with a blue thumb ring.

There was a knock kn my bedroom door. Expecting that it was Alois, I went over and threw it open.. forgetting it was locked so it didn't open. Annoyed, I unlocked it and _then_ threw it open, about to yell but froze.

_'that is no way Alois..'_


End file.
